The Tree
by LaylaBinx
Summary: "We have a black Christmas tree…" Just a bit of holiday silliness :D Hope you guys like it!


**Ooookay...so there's a bit of back story to this little one-shot. So right after Thanksgiving I went to the store to get our Christmas tree and this is exactly what happened. Our Christmas tree is black. Seriously. We called it our BFT (black f#cking tree) for nearly two weeks after we got it. Nearly every word of this story is actual dialogue between me and my roomates upon our discovery that our tree was black. I just thought it would be fun to set it in the Losers verse ^.- Hope you guys like it! :D**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Its black…"

"Yep."

"Its. Black."

"Yeah, I think we've established that already. Are you going to help us decorate it or are you just going to sit there and stare at it?"

For a minute, Jensen didn't say anything; he was too busy staring down the scrawny little tree sitting lopsided on their coffee table. "We have a black Christmas tree…"

Pooch rolled his eyes at the blonde's continuing tirade and grabbed a box of tiny silver ornaments that had fallen out of the grocery bag. "You know, when its decorated you won't even be able to see the color. It'll be fine."

"But…" Jensen groped for the right words to express his distaste for the tree in question. "Its black. And it's a Christmas tree. And those two things should never mix. Ever."

"Dude, people buy colored Christmas trees all the time, this one isn't that different."

"But its black!"

"Yes, and you're just going to have to live with it unless you feel like going back to the store at midnight on Black Friday." Clay interjected, brushing past him with a beer in one hand and blue and silver garland in the other. He set the beer can down next to the glossy black tree and began winding the garland around the branches. "You're lucky you got a tree at all. I'm surprised a little old lady didn't try to beat you to death with her purse."

"I would have let her have the damn thing."

"What's the big deal, man? My grandmother had a blue Christmas tree when I was growing up and it never bothered me." Roque muttered from across the room, turning a single blade over and over in his hand. No one was really sure where it had come from or why he had it out while they were decorating the tree but it was there.

"Yeah, but blue is different! Blue works for the Christmas spirit. Blue Christmas and all that. Silver, sure. White, why not? Hell, I could even buy into pink. But black? Why am I the only one who sees a problem with this?"

"Why didn't you look at the side of the box? It should have said the color near the bar code."

"I did! It said "black pine". I thought that meant the type of tree…not the color!"

"So just take it back."

"I didn't save the receipt..."

Roque laughed. "Looks like we're stuck with black tree."

"Oh God." Jensen mumbled.

"You're just racist against our tree." Pooch said, snickering a bit at Jensen's rant.

"I am not racist against the tree!" The younger man insisted, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "This is the first time any of us have actually celebrated Christmas together and I wanted it to be right. Caroling and Christmas lights and all that goofy shit. And now we have a black Christmas tree and it just feels…weird."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Pooch asked, stringing a few ornaments onto the branches closest to him.

"Because it looks depressing! It looks like something you would see in a funeral home! 'Happy Holidays, bring out your dead!'" Jensen cried, taking a step closer and nudging the tree with his finger like it was about to leap from the table and attack him. "See, I can feel it draining my Christmas spirit already. Its like pro-Grinch!"

"You know, Santa and Satan are just one letter away from being the same. Just switch the "n" and you're celebrating a completely different person."

"Dude, shut up."

"What?" Pooch asked innocently. "We have the black tree already. Now all we need is a virgin and baby goat and we could have ourselves a true Pagan holiday."

"Bite me." Jensen grumbled.

"Or we could put little skulls all over it and make it look like a tree from The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"I'm going to smother you with a stocking."

"Its really not that bad." Clay assured him, shoving a box of ornaments into his hands. "Now quit your bitching an start decorating."

Jensen let out a huff and took a few ornaments out of the box, stringing them onto the empty branches carefully. The blue and silver stood out in stark contrast to the black branches but, to be honest, it didn't look bad. It gave the tree a very modern look (even if it was black) and made it unique. His sister would have raised hell about a black tree as well but she would have decorated it in the end. It just took some getting used to.

The door swung open behind them and Cougar stepped inside, dusting snow from the shoulders of his jacket. He looked at the others, crowded around the tree and carefully placing the tiny ornaments on the branches.

"Hey." Jensen called from somewhere behind the branches. "You're just in time to help us decorate our black Christmas tree." Pooch snickered again and Roque just rolled his eyes. Clay took another swig of beer and handed the Sniper a handful of ornaments.

Setting down the grocery bags he'd brought inside, Cougar walked over to the other side of the tree and began hanging the ornaments he'd been given next to Jensen's. They all worked silently for a few minutes until the little tree was completely covered in blue and silver ornaments, taking away some of the harshness of the black branches. Finally, when there was nothing else to hang, they stepped back and switched on the power, watching as the lights reflected off the decorations and made the tree glow.

"See, it doesn't look too horrible does it?" Pooch asked, punching Jensen lightly in arm.

Cougar appeared next to him, looking the tree up and down. "It looks good." He said quietly, nudging the tech with his elbow.

"I guess its fine." Jensen mumbled, eyeing the tree carefully. Completely decorated and lit up, the tree actually looked rather beautiful. Sure, it wasn't green but it was still a Christmas tree which was something they didn't have the year before. And they had made it through another year together; that's all any of them could really ask for in the end. "Merry Christmas, guys."

* * *

**Lol, so for as much crap as I gave our little tree, I'm rather in love with it now ^.- Hope you guys liked it! Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
